The Last Stretch
by lunnatixx
Summary: Apocalypse AU. - Dear Diary, today we found out that an organism escaped from Sweden and infected everything it touched. Those infections eventually became mutations and now, zombies have begun to overrun our world. Some say that this is the end of the world; the end of humanity. But I'm the United States of freaking A. I'm gonna hunt down those zombies.


December 25, 3084

Dear Diary,

Zombies have overrun the entire place. I don't think there's a place left in the world without at least one zombie in it. That's terrifying. Think about it, 195 countries. If there's at least one zombie in each country, that's already 195 of them.

Then, they bite everyone, turning them into zombies. If one of those zombies bites one person every minute, that's eleven thousand and seven hundred zombies in one hour. Which becomes two hundred and eight thousand and eight hundred more zombies in one day.

It's been a month since the outbreak started. An organism escaped from some lab in Sweden or whatever, and began infecting everything. The infection became mutation and eventually, zombies were born.

What a great way to spend Christmas, huh?

Well, England and I are stuck here now. In the White House, waiting for news to arrive. So far, it doesn't look too good.

It's been a month since the outbreak began.

There's over eighty four million, two hundred and forty thousand zombies in our world now. I'm not sure how long we can survive for.

"Alfred."

I looked up to be met with Arthur's emerald green eyes. His bushy brows were furrowed, he was clearly thinking of something. He wore a black coat and brown boots and had his blond hair slicked back. He was clearly going somewhere, and something told me he didn't plan on bringing me with him to wherever he was headed to.

"Yes?" I asked, closing my diary so that he couldn't see what I had written down in black ink.

"How many of yours have been infected so far?" He asked, looking out of the tinted window behind me. I shifted in my wooden seat and looked out just in time to see a zombie push a bin over, making all its contents spill out. Five more zombies followed behind it. I frowned, they were all Americans. I could feel it, and it sucked.

"Too many." I muttered, resting my forehead on the wooden table and groaning. To think that one little germ escaped from Sweden and ended up here, in the US and infected thousands of my people. Berwald is definitely getting it the next time I see him, it's his country that started it anyway. He was probably too busy fucking Tino or something.

Arthur sighed and sat down on the seat across from me. "We can't stay here forever, you know."

"Sure we can." I quickly replied, looking up at him. "We have enough food and water to last us years. We can block off the windows and shut the doors, we could stay here forever if we wanted to, the White House has the best security. We even have an underground area!"

He frowned at me. "I can't stay here forever."

I bit my lip. "Sure you can."

"I can't. You know that. I need to go back to England, I need to make sure that my people are safe, that my Queen is safe... that my brothers are safe."

I looked at the grandfather clock in the background, trying to avoid eye contact with the Brit. I watched as the hands ticked across the clock face and eventually, the minute changed and it became 12 o'clock. The clock began chiming and ringing a bellow tune that echoed throughout the White House, making its eery melody bounce off the walls and into my ears.

"You can't. It's too dangerous." I finally spoke once the tune stopped. "The zombies are everywhere. If you go, I can't go with you... I can't protect you."

He smiled and walked over to me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead. I leaned against his chest. I could feel his heart beating a rhythmic thump.

"It's alright. I won't be gone for long. Just quickly check on Scotland and Wales, maybe Ireland and I'll be right back. You won't even notice I've been gone. Yes?" He asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Alright. Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." He grinned.

I laughed. "I swear though, if you don't come back, I will come and hunt you down myself. Got it dude?"

He picked up a rifle that leaned against the wall and smirked. "Alright, dude." He mocked before making his way out the door. I sat comfortably on my chair and sighed. How was I gonna deal with this alone?

January 25, 3085

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since Arthur left for England. Two months since the outbreak began. There are over one billion, six hundred and eighty four thousand zombies in the world now.

On the news it's said that at this rate, they're not sure if humanity will even be able to survive a year. Honestly though, it's the news, no one believes the news.

If Arthur doesn't come back in another month, then I'm going after him. I'm the hero, after all. I'm supposed to save everyone. And that includes him.

Oh, also, I'm not as good at math as I thought. Food and water is running out quicker than I planned. My president is safe underground along with some citizens. I'm not sure if the White House is going to last, but I'm gonna work my ass off to make sure it lasts as long as it possibly could.

There are over one billion, six hundred and eighty four thousand zombies in the world now.

And I plan to survive.

I was walking down the long hallway when I heard a noise. It wasn't that odd of a noise, I was surprised I even noticed it. But something about the noise brought a chill down my spine. I looked ahead of me. There was nothing on the dark red carpet with gold edges that stretched across the entire area of the flooring. There was nothing on the clean, white walls, or hanging on the large, golden chandelier.

I slowly walked down to the large window beside me. Hesitantly, I pulled the red curtain away from it and stared outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun was brightly shining and the sky was a deep blue. But something still felt wrong.

Then I noticed it.

The zombies. My citizens. They were climbing on top of each other... trying to get to the window. It looked exactly like that scene from that one zombie movie, World War Z or something, but this was real life. I backed away. "W-what the heck!" I exclaimed. "How?!"

Suddenly, I heard a crash.

I turned to my right where there was now a hole in the window and broken glass shards scattered on the floor. I slowly walked to the window and peeked out.

Big mistake.

I was instantly pushed back by a body. I opened my eyes to be met with grey eyes, and grey skin. It was a zombie. It's head was halfway off but it was still alive, it no longer had hair but instead short little strings where there would've been hair. It was wearing a white shirt that was stained with blood. It's teeth were a rotten yellow and had chunks of meat stuck in it.

"G-GET OFF ME!" I screamed, kicking it where the sun don't shine, but it stayed on me. It wasn't until a gunshot was heard from the distance did I realise what was happening.

The zombies had somehow gotten smarter and adapted, now they knew how to break into buildings and that in order to survive, they need to work together.

I watched as the zombie was thrown into the wall, multiple gunshot wounds piercing its flesh.

"Mr. America! Are you alright?"

I gasped and looked at the men who had come to my rescue. I gave them a small nod. My heart was thumping so hard, I felt as though it was about to jump out of my chest. "I'm alright, but we need to get out of here."

I pushed myself off of the ground just as another crash was heard behind me. Another zombie had broken in. One of the men threw a gun towards me and I caught it perfectly, aiming it at the zombie and shooting the living hell out of it.

"Evacuate everyone to the vault! I want the doors shut in the next ten minutes, after that, don't let anyone in and don't let anyone out!" I ordered, continuing to shoot the next zombies that made their way inside.

The next ten minutes went by quickly. Everyone who was inside the Whitehouse was now inside the vault, and the doors were shut. Banging and crashing could be heard from outside, as well as many things being thrown around.

Parents held their children close, people cried over the ones left behind. I noticed a certain someone that looked oddly familiar yet oddly new as well. I decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He was leaning against the metal wall and had a dark purple scarf with some pin of a flag I didn't recognise stuck onto it. His purple eyes were staring off into the distance and he had platinum blond hair that seemed to be white, just like Prussia's. He wore a brown sweater with a grey bow and had a brown shoulder bag that lay by his left waist.

He noticed me and tilted his head. "Yes?"

His eyes seemed to widen suddenly when he got a good look at me. I knew that I hadn't gotten much sleep and that my brown hair was probably messy, but was it that bad? I took my glasses off to clean them and nearly dropped them when I heard what he said next.

"Alfred?"

I looked up and raised a brow. "How... how do you know my name- my real name? Only nations know my name..."

He seemed to have a relieved look on his face. "It's me, Emil. Emil Steilsson."

I gasped. "Iceland?"

He nodded.

"What- What are you doing here?! In America?" I exclaimed, trying not to be too loud for once in my life, if anyone knew that Iceland himself was here and not in his own country, it could cause a pandemonium.

"I was visiting Canada when... this." He gestured to everything around the room. "Happened."

I nodded. "Where's your brother..?"

He shrugged. "That's the thing... the reason why I was in Canada in the first place was because Matthew thought he had spotted Lukas somewhere. He suddenly disappeared a couple days ago, he didn't tell anyone about where he went... but now... I'm not so sure anymore."


End file.
